Strength
by israelianbabe15
Summary: She knew he felt it too. Their connection. Shelby/Jesse ! pls Review !


_Title_: Strength  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Jesse/Shelby, hints of Shelby/Will and a little Jesse/Rachel  
_Rating_: idk ? T i guess

_Summary_: She knew he felt it too. Their connection.

A/N: I'm depressed, there are not enough Jesse/Shelby fics in this world ! I want more !

I mean... I don't want to read my own stories, that feels weird ! Can't anyone write some ? pls ? For me ? T_T

_**Strength. **_

She knew she shouldn't even think about him like this, but she couldn't stop it.

Jesse St. James was her student, which made her dreams totally inappropriate.

He was her star, the male lead of VA and an amazing actor.

In some weird way, he also was her best and sometimes only friend.

Her dreams wouldn't even be appropriate for a friendship, but a student-teacher relationship was definitely the worst place for her thoughts.

Sometimes, when he came over to her house for some private vocal lessons, they would sit at the piano. Their bodies would touch in some places, while they sat next to each other, and she would inhale his scent.

She knew he felt it too. Their connection.

They had felt that little spark when they met for the first time and it was still there.

But both of them knew they could never do anything about it.

It could cost her her job and reputation. He would never do something that could destroy her.

She was way too important to him, both professionally and emotionally.

His parents hadn't been there at any of his performances, but she was.

She had always listened to him, even if he was talking total bullshit, which she only pointed out after listening to it, because she knew he needed that sometimes.

Even the thought of going to Broadway sometimes made him sad, because he would have to leave her. She wouldn't just be able to hug him, when he felt bad or tell him that he had flaws.

God knows he needed her in so many ways.

While his dreams about her started becoming less professional and more... hm... let's say emotional, he tried to tell himself, that it would go away in a few weeks.

And it did, while he was dating Rachel, although that always left him thinking about Shelby while fucking his girlfriend.

But he didn't dream about her anymore, which was a good sign, right?

When Rachel broke up with him, the dreams started once more.

Maybe Rachel had just been too much like her mother. Maybe that made his dreams turn into that _imagining-Shelby-while-fucking-Rachel_-thing.

But dreams were better than dealing with the consequences of acting them out, so they stuck with them as long as possible.

Jesse moved to New York and Shelby stayed in Lima.

The distance made it hard to stay in contact, but didn't really make the dreams go away.

After some years, there were more nights without dreaming anything anymore, for both of them.

It became easier to meet other people, but the curiosity stayed.

When Andrea organized their VA-Reunion, nobody could imagine the evening without Shelby.

Since most of them hadn't seen each other in five years, they were all more than just excited.

Jesse came all the way from New York, just to see his old mentor.

She was dating Will Schuester now, which was weird because he could clearly remember Brittany say :"Mr. Schu, is he your son?"

Well, Jesse was dating a girl that looked exactly like Rachel and that made her a younger Shelby, so he couldn't really say something against her dating someone like him. It actually seemed a little normal.

The whole evening went by very fast.

"Hey, how's it going ?"."So, you are on Broadway now right?"."Isn't it stressful in New York?"

Also, everybody seemed a little jealous, but he didn't care much about that.

Shelby sat across the room, talking to some others and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Will Schuester sat right beside her, while Jesse's girlfriend talked to Andrea's boyfriend.

They flirted way to much and Andrea seemed to be the only one that cared.

Shelby wasn't really listening to the girls surrounding her, she just stared at Jesse.

As the evening ended, they hadn't talked for a second and both of them knew, there wouldn't be much talking that night either.

Most people had already left. Jesse's girlfriend was nowhere to be found and Will Schuester had left about an hour ago, telling Shelby he had to work tomorrow, kissing her goodbye.

She wasn't really into that kiss, but Jesse had been a little jealous anyway.

When he had walked over to her table, some minutes after her date left, he had kissed her for the first time ever.

They didn't care that someone could see them, the six people that were still in the room didn't seem to care either.

They had sex in her car, that night. Thinking that Will would be at her place and Jesse's girlfriend might or might not be in his hotel room, they thought the car would have to make it.

Curiosity had won !

Finally, he knew how it felt, to kiss Shelby Corcoran, to touch Shelby Corcoran, to be inside Shelby Corcoran and it was better than he thought it would be.

Kissing him for the first time, touching him, having him inside of her. None of her Dream-Jesse's had ever made a better performance.

When they were lying there on the backseat of her car, they knew it wouldn't be the last time.

_**The End !**_

A/N: Weird... Right now, I don't think I like this story! Shouldn't I like my stories ?

Anyway, hope you liked it.

Reviews pls !


End file.
